Sequel to Aftermath
by Superhubbverine
Summary: A month and a half after the oneshot, Aftermath to a Freaky Friday, Peter finds himself back to his old self again. No dreams of burly Canadian men haunting him no more. In fact, everything is perfect. Except for the whole lonely Saturday night thing of boredom. Yeah that. Lucky for him (Or should I say unlucky?) a certain one is knocking on his front door. Twoshot, maybe more.
1. Along came a Wolverine

**Dear True Believers,**

Okay, you guys really have to thank my friends for inspiring me to do a sequel with Logan and Peter meeting up again. I would also like to thank you guys for giving my stories the time of day. I am truly thankful. It is nice knowing that someone enjoys my hobby of...ugh, smut writing? Pfft. That sounded better in my head. Here's chapter one of...Honestly, I have no mofo idea on what to call this sequel. I joked around with a friend on calling it "Foremath" or just "-math" or even "When Spidey Finally Done Did the Do." If you have ideas, pass them my way. For now, I hope you like this. It might develop into something further than a two-parter. Maybe. How would you guys feel about that?

_Sincerely,_

**Superhubbverine**

**P.S: I do not own Peter Parker/Spider-man or Logan Howlett/Wolverine, I just own the stories I have written.**

It has been a good month and a half since Peter saw the ol' canucklehead. A good two weeks since the last wet dream he had about the mutant. He was happy, thrilled even at the growing fact that perhaps whatever spell Mesmero placed on the two is finally wearing off. It was nice to be free, unchained by the object of his obsession.

"Man, I feel like some recovering addict.", he tsked leaning back on the living room sofa. It is a lovely Saturday night and there was absolutely nothing for him to do. No bad guys to chase, no Fury to call him or yell at him for something moronic, no explosions, no damsels in distress or even a burning building and him saving the day by catching a baby. Nothing. Just him at his home, _alone_. He would of been fine with the loneliness if it were not for Agent Coulson asking his aunt out on another date. Or even the fact that he went through his whole contact list of six friends and they were all busy with their own agendas.

_What the heck is the point of having friends_, he asked himself.

An hour rolls by and Peter had at least flipped through the network channels a hundred times on that cursed television set. Another batch of nothing to add on to his night. He tossed the remote onto the cushion before flailing about in frustration, whining about dying of boredom and how come he gets to be the one that suffers all the time. It was not until he rolled off the cushions that a knock was heard at the front door, it was soft and meek but heard still. Peter figured his night would not get any worst and decided to live a little. Go on a damn adventure.

He gets up, brushing himself off and rearranging his Fantastic Four pajamas before heading off to the door. He waits in front of it, trying to peek through the peephole. He sees movement and a hunched figure but not enough to find out the identity of his soon-to-be guest. Peter shrugs, his spidey-sense had not went off. Maybe all is well. It was not until he unlocked the door and open it that he gets a handful of the hunched body, practically knocking him down to the floor. He blinks, gulping thickly as he stares at the body on top of him. He eyes the thick, messy blue-black hair that formatted into a familiar hairstyle. The body is heavy, bulky and muscled even. Peter took a look over at the trashed articles of clothing the man wore, and gulped once more. A ruined, bloodied tan and yellow suit.

_Ah crap! And I was doing so well too!_

On top of him is a wounded and fiercely Canadian Wolverine a.k.a Logan-_Fucking_-Howlett.

Sliiiiide. Thump. Thump. Groan. Pause.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Stop sliding down, you jerk. God you are heavy, what did you eat? Oh wait, duh, metal skeleton. Nice one, web-brain." Peter grumbles, grunting as he makes another try at pulling Logan's heavy body up another few steps of stairs. Suddenly, picking and moving the Hulk was easier than this.

"I swear I need to start charging every injured or sickly superhero that comes by the house by the hour. Oh man, come on. Almost there. Stop sliding." The teenager lifts Logan enough to prop him on his lean back as he stumbles to get the door open. It takes just about all of his focus to not whimper as the older man's heated and ragged breath raises goosebumps along the skin of his neck.

"I was so close to being over you, such a jerk! Oh man, j-just stop b-breathing. Keep it together, Spidey. C'mon. T-think happy thoughts, just not _those _happy t-thoughts. Y-yes!" Peter semi-shouted in victory when he was able to open the door and keep it gaped long enough to drag Logan's body into his room. He shuts the door as soon as he was able to drop the mutant down on the floor. Peter lets out an exhausted sigh, brushing a hand through his brown locks, starting to feel so much older than he is. Now, that he has a chance to look at the man he kind of thinks the Wolverine is healing slower than usual. He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Wolverine is unconscious, breathing heavier than the normal, his head shaking side to side in a slow, yet sickly manner. The torso of his suit is ripped apart and laid to shreds around his hips. Same in the smaller areas around his thighs. Claw marks, old blood, dirt and amongst others decorate his hairy chest; giving Peter what he thinks as an accurate idea of who did this. He notice Logan's skin is paler, his breathing getting more ragged and hoarse by the minute. He wonders if it is even possible for a super-healing mutant can get sick.

"Well, I am not gonna stand around and find out when he's dead.", scoffs the spider as he heads out of the room for supplies. It does not seem that Logan will not be moving around just yet.

An hour rolls on by, Peter is sitting on the floor leaning his back against his dresser, a bucket holding a cloth in cool water is placed next to him. He has been observing the Wolverine's status since he finished bandaging and cleaning the poor Canadian. He shudders briefly, closing his eyes shut while resting his head back in an attempt to drive out the reappearing lust that knots his stomach. The teen gulps, biting his lower lip to keep away the memory of bathing his wounded comrade. _Don't think about it, _he whines, _Don't you dare fucking think about taking advantage! _How the wet cloth brushed against the skin as cuts and bruises heal, droplets of water sliding down the torso making its way into those tan trunks. Almost looking sinful and teasing as they trace every inch of harden skin. Just watching the water being soaked up by the fabric makes him want to moan. Peter curls up in a fetal position, hating hormones, teenagehood and the Wolverine for being well, him. The naked flesh underneath the bandages flashed briefly in his mind. He placed his head in his lap as he groans in frustration.

_Damn it, Brain! I thought we had a deal, you traitor!_

Peter looks up as a soft whimper is murmured from the lips of a man who does not seem the type to do so. He looked on worryingly, he moves to lean over the bulky man while placing the back of his hand against the sweaty flesh. _You're little feverish, _tsked the teen, _what kind of mess did you get yourself into? _Peter reaches for the cloth rinsing it lightly in the bucket before patting it against Logan's forehead. The said man groans softly in appreciation but to the teen, all it did was send a flash of heat to his loins. _Not now, _begs the hormonal hero_, please don't do this to me. _He hisses, gritting his teeth when Logan let out a pleading mewl arching towards the moving hand as Peter takes the cloth to rinse it once more. He glares at the unconscious man.

_You sir, are no help at all. When you finally wake up, I don't know if I want to punch you or kiss you. Probably both, they both sound reasonably justified._

Peter woke up. He does not know when he fell asleep but from looking at the clock it had not been long. Perhaps an hour or two. When he tried to move he realized something. He somehow managed to curl himself around the Wolverine, his legs wrapped around a meaty thigh while his arms are embracing the wide torso.

He blinks.

_Well, that's great. Smooth move, Spidey. This is why you are single, you creep._

He tries once more to release his hold on his object of affection but when he looks up at Logan to see if he was doing okay he nearly leaps 10 feet into the air! Logan was staring right at him!

"THOR ALMIGHTY, LOGAN! Are you trying to kill me?!", glares the spidey-wonder his hand over his heart as the poor boy was just given his first and probably not last, heart attack. Logan just stares widely and blankly, tilting his head curiously almost as if he was trying to figure out the words the other was saying. His eyes voided of anything that seem familiar.

"Dude, are you even going to say you're sorry?"

Logan just stares his face nearing Peter and the teen can only blush as the space between them was getting less by the second.

"U-um, if this is about us being tangled. It is so not what you think. I can totally explain. Totally can.", he chuckled meekly only to gulp as Logan came so close he can feel the other's breath heating his face. He watches as the older man's nostrils flare up, the eyebrows scrunched down until the man's lips curl up in a toothy smirk. It reminded Peter of a starving animal who had found the prey he had been hunting for so long. It gave him shivers down his spine, made his member twitch and his thoughts were instantly claimed with the idea of being filled. Peter's eyes widen as he hears the next thing that flies out of Logan's mouth with such thick, raw, and primal need.

"Mine.", said the fierce mutant in a growl that was so low it rumbled in his chest like rolling thunder in a passing storm cloud.

Peter could of sworn his pupils dilated ridiculously if they have not already and he could not help the reply that flew out of his own mouth so quick that it shocked him.

"Always."

And with a big grin Logan rolls on top of Peter, pinning him into the floor.

All the teen could think of was, _Fucking finally._

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**_


	2. They finally done did the do

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

Peter moaned wantonly into the kiss it was so much better than the first kiss he and Mary Jane had. Granted they _were _kids. He never been kissed like this before and it did not help his growing erection. The only time he felt such heat, lust and the need to be fucked so hard was when he first switched bodies with the muscled man on top of him. He gulped, that was the night when he touched himself _there _and found _that spot. _Peter mewled as Logan pressed against him, teasingly brushing their lower-halves together. He was right on that delicious pressure it felt so divine and to have Logan's large, rough, hand in his locks tugging his head back as the man's mouth and tongue dove right into his own sets his nerves on fire.

_Oh yes!_

The older man pulls back from the kiss, a thin string of saliva comes apart between them as he does so, but not without sucking and tugging at the poor boy's bruised lips. He smirks when he hears a pleading whine and admires his work. Peter is reduced to a panting and trembling mess, his face red as a tomato, saliva shines on his lips and chin. Tears of pleasure brim the edge of his eyes as he bites his lower lip. The teen's shirt is nearly off at the collar and Logan just cannot resist but lean back down, giving that unmarked skin a lick. Peter lets out a choking sob as he feels the thick, smooth tongue roll against the open skin of his throat. He tightens his hold around the man's neck. His hips buck up feeling Logan tugging his head back in a more submissive form as the man bites down gently at first and then applying pressure. Logan's other hand preoccupies itself with nearly ripping off the boy's pajama bottoms and strokes Spidey's member through the fabric of his boxers. The hero cries out trying to buck once more until he hears a low growl, warning him to stay put. Instead, he settles with mewing and sobbing in delight.

_This is way better than me touching myself. Fuck!_

It was not until there was nice big bruise on Pete's throat did Logan release his hold of it. He rolls his tongue down the path of the teen's neck giving time to nip and suck on the flesh laid out before him. He growls again when the teen decides to squirm around. Peter lays still or at least tries to, Logan was doing incredible things with his hand and tongue and the man was heading further downwards. He shivers when he feels the heavy tongue against a nipple and moans when that hot mouth surrounds it, licking and sucking until it is nice and red. He shudders when the mutant gives the other the same treatment.

"M-more…", he sighed and for a moment everything stop.

_Oh shit. Did I fucked up? C'mon, don't leave me hanging…_

Then his thoughts went blank when he felt that tongue against his boxers.

Logan is happily enjoying the boy's moans and praises, course he had to hold his hips down as he tease the member underneath the fabric. The heavy tongue places pressure as it traces the pattern of Peter's spidey-appendage. Sucking and nipping, absolutely loving the torment he is putting the teen through. His actions wetting the fabric but soon enough so does the spider's own brand of webbing joins in.

"P-please… P-p-please L-logan… Let me…", the teen can hardly think let alone try and form a sentence of what he desires. His locks are sticking to the sweat on his forehead as his head shakes side-to-side, an arm covering his face as he sobs in embarrassment. Logan grins toothly knowing exactly what the trembling boy needs. He takes a hand teasingly rubs his fingers against the boy's mouth. Peter briefly removes his arm away from his face to look at Logan. He shudders at what he sees, his member twitching, the mutant's mouth is curve into predator-like grin as they suckle on his harden appendage. Logan's pupils are blown so wide you can barely see the iris in all that black. He was primal, animalistic and Spidey was going to lose it.

Their eyes met as the teen takes in three of Logan's thick fingers, only to gag when it hits the back of his throat. He mewls as he watches the older man slowly and teasingly remove his boxers off with the other hand. They both shudder lustfully when Peter feels Logan's heated breaths on his member. He suckles and swirls around the thick fingers wanting Logan to do the same with his member. Wanting to know what it would be like to get a blowjob by the manly Wolverine. Logan just grins at him, _the bastard_. The mutant taps his legs and Peter, horny enough, spreads them in embarrassment only to blush deeply when Logan suddenly has him laying on the high part of his back. His arms goes against the floor to support him. His legs arched over the man's shoulders as Logan's fingers begin to thrust into his mouth. Logan's mouth was so close to his aching length he did not care if he sounded like a whore when begged into those thick fingers. He wanted to reach his high-heaven and this was the man that would give it to him.

Peter whimpers trying to keep sane between Logan's fingers fucking his mouth fast and deep without a care and the man's warm mouth around his length. His cries are muffled as Logan shoves his spidey-dick far down in the man's throat, sucking and swirling his tongue wildly. He is bobbing his head along the soft skin of the length, taking the chance to run his tongue up to the tip and swirl around teasingly before taking the poor boy whole again. A hand rubbing and rolling the teenage hero's sack squeezing gently as he rolls them once more. Hollowing his cheeks, sucking and gripping the member hard, teeth briefly gliding lightly along the skin as he bobs down to the base and releasing for a smooth ride upward. The teen tries to thrust his hips up into the deliciously tight throat-hole but with the new position he can hardly do a thing but lay there and be a cute, blushing boytoy. Peter moaned and arched at the idea of being the older man's toy. He was doing so many things to him that felt so amazingly good. Peter would be proud being a toy at least his needs would be met.

It was not until he felt all movement stop that he groaned with a pout before he can acquire why , _it_ happen, pure vibration went through and around his member. He remembers a low rumbling sound emitting from Wolverine and with his inexperience Peter soon enough comes into Logan's waiting mouth. It felt like lightning was shocking his system, his eyelids shut hard as his face scrunches up in pleasure. His mouth working hard on those thick fingers as he drives his hips forward. The boy lets out a whimpering cry, his back arching further as his body shudder violently. Logan gleefully swallows his load, bobbing his head in time with the boy's weakening movements until he halts. He looked at Peter like a satisfied cat who finally got his cream and boy just whine, feeling his member twitch and try to harden once more in that heavenly mouth. Or maybe it was hellish?

_What the Flying Fuck?! Did he just fucking purr?_

Before Peter can process his thinking further or even get a moment's break Logan is at it again. This time slowly and even, dare he say it, lovingly caressing Peter's member with his mouth. Almost apologizing for the roughness and when Logan withdraws his fingers from the boy's own lips. Peter gulps, panting raggedly, wincing as he is still trying to recover from his climax high, he tries to figure out the mutant's next move. It was not until Logan released his member and he felt something warm and slick against his virgin rosebud that he knew. He knew what was coming next and even though fear and anxiety knotted and twisted in his stomach. A deep itchy kind of ache throbbed hard within him. It had been nearly three weeks since he had touched himself there and now here was Logan using that gifted tongue to put pressure for entrance.

_Oh , fuck me. This man is out to kill me with sex. He is not only going to pop my spidey-cherry, but he is also going to kill me with sex. Oh man, I hope I did everything I wanted to do up to this point. 'Cause fuuu-_

Peter cries out, bringing his hand up and biting down on his knuckle as Logan's tongue makes its own path inside him. His hips wiggling around on Logan's shoulders as much as the tongue inside him is. The small, wide appendage flicks in and out as it thuds hard against velvet tight walls. He whimpers, Logan pulls his hot mouth back only to moan _happily _feeling one of his thick fingers poke inside him.

_That's bigger than my one, fuck, I-I can't even…_

Logan takes Peter's right leg and hikes it higher as he inserts another finger. He spreads them wide as he rams and twists them within the virgin teen, enjoying the high-pitch sob he gets from his soon-to-be lover. Especially when he hits that spot at a right angle. Oh how the spider _shrieked_ in wondrous delight. It is not long until Spidey is a writhing mess of sweat, lust and covered in his own cum. His legs are both now arched near his own face and spread so wide he feels ashamed at his vulnerability but with three of Logan's thick fingers fucking and spreading his rosebud he does not care. Not even when the mutant starts licking and sucking on one of his earlobe. All he does is climax again and again, crying into the man's shoulder, his arms holding onto him for dear life. He whimpers quietly as Logan licks pleasure-made tears from his face, kissing him on the cheek then the lips and lastly, adoringly on the forehead. Then Logan does the oddest, yet sexiest thing that Peter has ever witness in his entire virgin life. Peter hears clothing tear and see that Logan removed the rest of uniform. For a moment, he was frighten at the giant thing before him. Whatever size he thought it was "sleeping" it sure got its ass kicked when "awaken". The man pulled his fingers out of him, Peter could not help but whine at the emptiness he felt, using the hand to rub his own member gently. While with the other is used swirl the pool of semen on Pete's chest, licking them clean before using the rest as his own personal lube.

Peter blinks.

_Oh yeah. I am going to be killed by sex and I am going be the happiest man to be dead, right now._

The teen whimpers feeling the massive pressure against his virgin rosebud by the large blunt head of Logan's sex, the said man's hands are gripping and spreading Peter's arsecheeks as he push. He could already feel a slight burn and tries to relax, the lubrication and stretching helping a degree. But the anticipation is killing him as much as the pain. He wanted Logan's fuckstick inside him now, he wanted that brutal mind-blowing sex that he had been imagining for days. They can do lovey-dovey stuff later, right now he was a horny Wolverine-bitch that needed to be bred. _Fuck the consequences, I'm already far too gone._

"L-logan…?", the teen calls for the man in a strained voice. Logan had been watching his expression for a bit now, trying to make things smoother for his young lover. He eyes him patiently in animalistic curiosity, tilting his head every now and again at all the soft sounds the other makes.

"P-pop my cherry… M-make me y-yours…", panted Peter with a wince trying to look Logan in the eye but his embarrassment fails him. He only manages to see Logan's eyes turn completely black in lust before looking away only to have the mutant bring him back with a kiss and then once more his mind goes blank.

The pressure is gone once second and then what feels like half of Logan's length is inside him with one shove and that girth. _Fuck that girth_, screamed Peter into the kiss. His cries of pain and pleasure are muffled, all he can do is sob. His cherry brutally popped by the older man and as much as it hurts he cannot help his member from getting harder to the point of pre-cum pearling from the tip. His hands grip hard around Logan as the kiss is broken and Peter finds himself groaning and screaming repeatedly as his poor hole is fed the rest of the massive member. Logan has a hand between his legs and rubbing his lover's member fucking him deep and slow, making the once-virgin rosebud adjust to him and him alone. He pushes Peter's legs further back, using the hell out of the teen's flexibility as he abuse the fuckhole with his girth. Peter's choked sobs of pain start to become better as pleasure starts to win out by a bit. The size of Logan's member still dominating the pain sphere. He starting to think there will always be some kind of pain with that size. He groaned achingly, the pain is intense but a part of him wants more of it. More of everything the man had to offer him. He just wants more.

"A-ah… L-logaahh.. St-top… Waiiit… N-n-nooo...not t-too… oohhFFFUUYEE-"

After a series of thrusts Logan was able to not only mold Peter into his own personal fucktoy but find that spidey-spot of his with a hard angled push. Logan grins now his prey is going to have as much fun as he is. Poor Peter could only let a strangled gasp out, his eyes wide, seeing stars in his vision as his mouth is left to gape with an "O"-shaped expression. _Fuuuuck me, yeeeessss,_ was his last thought.

Peter is flat on his chest his arms gave out and lay on his sides, his back and arse is arched up the air. His mind is practically blanked and senseless after Logan had him climaxed, what was this the seventh? eighth? ninth? tenth? He does not fucking know, all he wants is more. Logan had not even came once! As tired and bruised his body maybe he was still finding the energy to roll his hips back and meet Logan for every hard and fast thrust. Moaning weakly as his abused and sore spot was hit again and again, he probably will not be able to walk again. He does not care though. The teen hero wants Logan's spunk filling him completely and he be damned if he was not bred the way he wanted. He cries out wantonly, tongue nearly lagging out when Logan tugged his hair back. The older man brought him back for a bruising kiss as he fucks him deeper and harder than he ever had before.

Peter mewled happily, knowing his lover is not too far from climax. He feels a hand tugging at his sore member and he cannot help but sob in the kiss, wanting to come again for the man. As broken as he is Peter flex his velvet walls, loosening himself when the man thrusts in deep and squeezing him hard when he pulls out. Logan groans in affection, after a couple rounds of the action he rewards his spidey-lover with his member shoved balls deep into him. Stretching the poor gaping rosebud further as the member enlarges with climax. He feels his sack squeeze and twitch as he happily gives his patient lover his load. Fucking him so hard and fast that Peter relinquish the kiss to scream happily, choking on a harsh sob, happy to be filled with what he wanted for almost two months of dreaming. His voice is hoarse as he continues to scream, telling the man how much he craved more, his every detailed fantasy of what he wants Logan to do next to his young, bruised body. Peter comes hard feeling himself filled to the brink with his lover's cum and then some. His eyes roll back into his head, mouth agape in a silent scream, tongue lolled out as his member release his load onto the floor adding on to the mess there. He faints from the stress and his body collapses almost entirely if it was not for Logan holding him close. The said man merely grunts and growls with a low, trembling roar, his body shuddering and twitching. Soon his thrusts become lazy and slow then he grinds before halting to a stop with the finale of his climax. He embraces his passed out lover before he too, passed out.

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**_


End file.
